A bottle Of Hope
by PurpleGlow
Summary: Does Edward and Bella's life finally turned peaceful?You are definitely wrong,she is in extreme danger and a secret even Edward doesn't know,until then...Read it yourself. Updated!REVIEWS!
1. Prologue

**Authors Note: This is just for amusement… Well, quite like.**

**Disclaimer: I of course do not own Twilight, the great Stephenie Meyer does**.

**Prologue**

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Everything, everything I could ever imagine is hitting me like a tons if bricks. No! This can't be true—let us not doubt anymore.

"_Tell _me the truth now, I have the rights to know it!" I demanded. He took a step forward, a grin plastered on his face, it was rather an evil grin if you ask me. "You did figure it out didn't you? It took you longer than I ever expected, what is it then for your love, Edward Cullen that you are willing to do this sacrifice?"

I step back as he came closer to me, his eyes piercing in to mine. My heart jumped as a flash of lighting sliced the sky and made the lights flickered off and on. This is it, my life is in the end, there is no Edward to save me.

"_Here_, in this time, I would like to confess something before you take my life, something that you yourself didn't know, a secret told by your own lover, which was only a lie." I said with a smirk. There was a shattering explosion of thunder. The rain hammered down.

He looked at me in much enthusiasm and curiosity, waiting for me to speak. I cleared my throat preparing to pour out the truth that was kept since that girl died.


	2. Gorgeous but a Geek

**Authors Note: This will be my second story apart from Unchained Love, not that I've already stop updating that story, only it's on a hold on mode. I'm currently working on this story.**

**Disclaimer: Let's clear things, Stephenie Meyer owns it.**

_BANG BANG_

A loud unpleasant noise woke me up from my dream. Apparently, I was dreaming that I was walking down the aisle holding a bunch of flowers and of course, my bridegroom is none other than my angel, Edward Cullen

_BANG_

The sound interrupted my thoughts, I shoved away the covers and jumped out of my bed and quickly rushed down, and guess what, I manage not to trip at all. Good heavens, it was a miracle! I followed where the sound echoed from, Charlie is well asleep in his room so I didn't want to bother him. The sound came from the kitchen_. How does thieve sounds like?_

Without a moment hesitation, I grabbed a wooden solid object in my hand, preparing for what's coming next. The kitchen went silent, casting the atmosphere an eerie feeling. Two big shocking red burgundy eyes stared in the darkness, I spun around trying to catch the figure moving around. Then, at that exact time, I saw my Edward, my angel lay unconscious on the tiles.

"Oh my god! Edward! Edward! Wake up, wake up, this is not time for playing jokes! Please don't Edward.." I shook his body, tears streaming down my cheeks.

Then, a figure appeared through darkness, "W-what had you done to my Edward?" I stuttered

"Isabella Swan, you are my destiny, my fate, my love, I shall break every thing that comes apart us, you belong to me!" He step closer to me and gave me a love bite on my neck. With that, he perished through the thin air.

"Noooooooooooooooooo!" I shouted

My eyes snapped open. My whole hair was wet with sweat. My trembling fingers touched my neck, I winced there was a wound there, a love bite given by my dream.

I felt odd like something was not right. Well, definitely something was missing. There is no Edward here to calm me down and sing me lullaby when I had nightmares. Weird isn't it?

The dark clouds had finally cleared over yesterday's storm.

Images of yesterday's nightmare popped up in my mind. Calm down Bella, it was just a nightmare, a stupid dream I should call! I jumped out of my bed and brush my teeth. After debating whether or not to wash my hair, I finally gave up and soaked my hair with the fruit smelling shampoo.

Charlie had left early in the morning, I ate a bowl of cereal and rushed to my truck and roared it to life as I sped down the unpaved road heading to Forks High.

I parked my car just next the silver Volvo and step out, there stood Edward beside his Volvo, I didn't noticed him when I was parking my car though. He wrapped his arms around me and gave a swift a kiss on forehead, "Sorry my dear Bella, Carlisle had some stuffs for me to clear." He explained, holding my waist.

"I'm just glad you're okay Edward." I sigh a note of relief.

"What do you mean? Did you got into any trouble while I'm not around?" He look into my eyes, full of concern that often dazzles me.

I shook my head, "Nothing Edward."

I covered my wound with my hair, trying not to let Edward notice it.

We walk to our first period class, to my dismay, trigs. Edward and I took our seats at the back row, not wanting to be interrupted by the students.

"Carlisle said there was a new coven of vampires moved to Forks." Edward whispered.

I was shock by the news, do they drink human blood? What if our life will be interrupted?

Edward sensing my distress placed a smile of confidence, "Don't worry Bella, they don't have anything to do with us and they drink from animal blood, vegetarian."

"Good." I breathed.

"Now silence please!" The teacher came in.

Edward and I exchange glances. While the teacher babbling on, a guy from the other corner threw a piece of paper to my direction. _Is he crazy! Edward is just beside me!_

I unfolded the paper and read through his writings, it was way difficult to read, unlike Edward's elegant handwriting, this guy's one was like written by a chicken.

Edward let a low growl, he must have seen it. "Calm down Edward." I whispered.

_To: Isabella Swan_

_Hey there sweetie, if I'm not wrong you're Isabella Swan isn't it? Well, my name is Trix, care to give me your number? I was thinking if you are interested in going out some time? From: Trix Dawn_

I let out a small chuckle and shot Trix a glare. I took a pencil and wrote back to him. Well, of course politely.

_Hi there, first, I prefer Bella than Isabella and second, stop the hell calling me stupid names, for your information, I already have a boyfriend._

I glanced at Edward only to find him giggling. The class ended, means time to be separated.

"I'm sure gonna miss you and I'll be watching." He kissed my forehead.

"Yes over-protective boyfriend, I'll miss you too." I teased.

I walked to my next class, English. I took my sit at the corner of the room. A girl caught my attention, she was tall, slim, brown hair, pale and most importantly, she has golden eyes. _Definitely a vampire._

She caught me staring at her so she gave me a quick glance and smiled warmingly.

"_Hello_, my name is Hannah Jewsten, and you are?"

"I am Isabella Swan, but call me Bella, are you new?"

She twisted a strand of her silky hair "Yes." She turned away, wanting to end our conversation.

"Please finish your homework, today's class ends here." Mrs. Gingers said while packing her stuffs.

_Atlast! The class ended_! I rushed out of the class, feeling rather excited that I didn't catch sight of Mike Newton all along. Then there, I didn't notice there was a banana skin on the floor I tripped, waiting for the concrete to hit my head but that time wasn't coming. I opened my eyes. A strong cold arms caught me gently, I look up to find Edward grinning,

I struggled for him to release me and he did.

"My dear, how can you survive without me?" Edward laughed.

"I can you know, not if some irresponsible students left banana skin for a klutz like me to trip." I cross my arms.

"Well, if your eyes are sharp, why didn't you spot that banana skin? Not if it is invisible." He grinned.

"Oh, just shut up Edward!"

He laughed harder along our way to the canteen. I playfully hit his head. "Stop it can you?"

Edward went silent as he focused on a bunch of new comers sitting behind our table.

There are 2 girls, I recognize one of them. She was the girl I met at English class. Then another 2 guys, both brown haired, I couldn't deny it that the one with brown hair falling to his eyelashes is way gorgeous.

Edward followed my gaze to that guy, his eyes held anger and hurt. "Bella, don't stare at him like this."

I snapped out of my thoughts immediately, "Sorry, I was just admiring their beauty, nothing more." I kissed him.

He seemed unsatisfied with my answer. "They are vampires, the coven I mentioned during Trigs class."

I gave a simple nod. "What do you want to eat Bella?"

"Nah, I'm not hungry." I replied.

So, we sat at our usual table with the Cullen's.

"Hi Bella." Alice greeted. "Oh, hi Alice!" I answered her while looking at the new coven.

Alice followed my gaze, "Bella, I want you to meet them, vampires," Alice whispered the last word. Hannah turned back and a smile lit on her face, "Such an coincidence miss Bella."

"Hi Hannah, I didn't expect you're one of the new covens." I said.

"Oh, and Bella, meet my so call family." She gestured towards a girl and 2 teenage guys.

The first one held out his hand, "Hi, my name is Clark Leith."

I shook his hand, "Isabella Cullen."

"_Hi_ Bella, I'm the sister of Hannah, Jennifer Jewsten."

We exchange smiles until the guy I claimed gorgeous shot me a glance, which send chills all the way to my spine. He looked at me, not the lustful look but somehow charming and inviting. He didn't seem friendly because he took no action on greeting me. He opened his mouth but no words came out.

"Sorry Bella, he is the kind that doesn't know how to socialize, even smiling if you ask me, his name is Fredrick Dent." Hannah said while nudging him.

Edward looked at Fredrick, I guess he is reading his mind, I am interested on knowing what is he thinking.

The bell rang…

"See you later guys!" I shouted.

My next class is Science, atleast something I liked. I took my sit at the front only to regret it later. Behind me is Fredrick, he seemed calm and sensible. I felt very uncomfortable with the silence around us so I took a brave myself to talk to him.

I cleared my throat, intending to let him notice my presence. "Erm, hi Fredrick, I just wanted to clear this awkward silence, I know you may be not talkative but lets not do things hard?"

He looked up, reading my face and nodded. _What? You suppose to say how in order to continue the conversation!_

I turned back, regretting my stupid effort. "Fine then if you didn't want to talk."

I took a peek from the corner of my eye, trying to see how he reacted, he is supposed to feel the same like me. To my dismay, he isn't acting like he is uncomfortable. So, I let go of it, if he wanted this to continue then so be it!

After what seemed like forever, the class finally ended. I pace quickly to the door wanting to see my Edward when suddenly Fredrick gripped my hand.

"I thought you are different but I guess I'm wrong, just like everyone thinks of me.

Then, he was gone. He didn't even give me a chance to comfort him.

Standing at the locker was Edward, gorgeous as always.

"What took you so long?" He wrapped his arms around me.

I smiled and shook my head. "Just some stuffs I need to settle with."

Edward led me to his silver Volvo neatly parked there, shining with glory.

"Erm Edward? I drove my truck to school you know." I said.

"We'll ask Alice to drive your truck back, no worries." He assured.

As soon as I got into the car, I buckled my seatbelt.

"That Fredrick guy really is acting weird huh? What was he thinking when we are in the canteen?" I broke the silence.

"He thinks that you are a very interesting person, he never met someone like you, not to mention luscious." Edward looked at me then continued, "Well, actually Fredrick did not think anything _vicious_ about you, but the Jewsten sisters did think something _curious_."

That caught my attention. "You mean Jennifer and Hannah? What were they thinking?"

Edward's eyes focused on the road, the car came to a screeching point where my house came to view. We sat silent for a few minutes until he began to explain.

"I'm not quite sure what were they thinking, I mean she just stated a few points."

I studied his face, curiosity. "Which was?"

"She said this couldn't be! The history is repeating itself, then the other Jewston said I'm not letting this happen again and again, I'll do something about it."

Now, I am confused. "Well, they didn't practically say what was going on so we shouldn't allege them."

Edward shook his head "I just have bad feeling towards them, as though they are planning something that they were hiding from us."

I look down, fear engulfed me as I flashback all the incidents happened last year, the experience with James was terrifying but I wasn't afraid of what obstacles might come between us.

Edward leaned nearer to kiss my forehead "Don't worry Bella, I will not let anything to harm you, even myself, from now on, you must be wary of the Jewston." He cautioned me.

"I will Edward, I will." I assured him while unbuckling my seatbelt. Unfortunaly, just when I opened the door, the wind blew revealing the mark on my neck. _Not in this time!_

_All I could wish is he didn't notice it, let not this happen! _

Edward grabbed my hands, too late, he noticed it and touched the wound, I winced at the pain.

"Isabella! This is definitely not the type of wound you would get by tripping over isn't it? Explanations." He demanded, his eyes locked in anger.

"I-I don't know actually, it all happened in a dream Edward, he was giving me a love bite then it did appeared in reality!" I confessed.

He was getting more furious at the word 'love bite'. _God, not this time! _

"Who—who is the one that gave you that wound?" He sounded calm.

"I don't know, I can't see his face clearly, it was dark, in my kitchen and you—you laid unconscious on the floor, as though dead." I winced at the word 'dead'.

"We'll discuss about this later Bella." His angelic face turned worried and tired.

I held his cold hand, "It is just a stupid nightmare Edward, there's nothing to be worried of and I won't let anything happen to you, definitely won't."

Edward glance up at me, "No, don't ever waste your time worrying about me, I am a vampire, I can take care of myself, I am just worried about you, I can't live without you Bella." If he could cry, he could have cried now.

"I know Edward, I know. I'm going in now, don't spend time worrying about me, there's no benefit about it."

"Be safe." Then, his shining silver Volvo sped down in high speed. The sky grew darker, _it is going to rain soon, just the perfect time to go to the cemetery_.

* * *

**Authors Note: Here is the first Chapter of the story. Reviews kayzz next chapter coming up soon. Now click the button beneath 'Submit Review'.**


	3. Spooky

**Disclaimer: Thanks for all that reviewed..here is the second chapter of the story.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight for heaven's sake!**

* * *

Just when I was pacing to the door, I stop and whirled around. I knew—I knew someone, something was watching me. Eventhough I'm a klutz but my sense is still sharp, my sixth sense. No sign of someone stalking me. _Yeah right, sixth sense. Nonsense!_

"Come out wherever you are! I know you're there!" I shouted at the air.

I guess I watched too much horror movies until I'm in one too. I look around the neighborhood, _cleared._ But something was different—I change the direction of my gaze to the pavement—a letter on the ground. Instantly, I picked it up and read.

_To: Isabella_

_Isabella Swan, you may think that it's all over, but I warn you, it is only the beginning._

_I will be watching you._

Crap! I crumpled the piece of paper in my fist and threw it at the dustbin.

As soon as I placed my foot in, the phone rang

Must be Edward 

I walk to the kitchen and grabbed the phone

"Hello?" I tried to sound calm.

3 seconds over

5 seconds over

No answer.

"Hello?" I repeated,but this time in a slightly higher tone. "Is that you Edward? This is not the time to play jokes."

Wait. Edward doesn't play prank calls on me, I know it very well.

I heard a laugh, an evil one.

"I will be waiting for you. A place that is eerie, spooky and is to be your home soon. Where corpse lay." It is a man's voice, very deep and frightening.

I couldn't speak, I was shaking like a leaf. I stared at the phone and slammed the receiver hard.

Crazy man! 

I stared at the window, brooding about the conversation. Just a sentence had caused enough fear.

Eerie, creepy, corpse? Did he meant cemetery?

"Ridiculous!" I shouted. There is no way I'm going to that dumb creepy place!

As the hours passed, I spent time pacing around the room with heavy sigh.

The more I think about it, the more it urges me to go there. _What's wrong with me!_

Wait, what if that person wanted to inform me something? Nonsense! There is nothing to warn about. _Yes, there is. Like what Edward said—the Jewstons_.

Alright! I've made a decision. After all, there is no point sitting here doodling! It is time for Detective Swan investigation.

I slid into the driver's seat and put the key into the ignition.

"Which cemetery? Well, I'll just try my luck on the nearest one then." I whispered to my own.

The cemetery came to view as I drove nearer and nearer.

"This is it." I murmured.

Nothing made a sound, not a bird, not an insect, I am wrapped in a strange silence.

Dark clouds were massing overhead. I went over to the little gate set in a wall behind the trees. Gently pushed it open and step through.

I felt cold thread of fear tighten around my heart. Headstones and tombs were around me. Long grasses whispered against my leg and the air was chill.

I glanced around—

No sign of a person here.

The first drops of rain splashed against the old gravestones. I raced to a shelter that was situated at the right side, not far though.

Soon, the rain swept in, blanketing the dismal landscape with a sheet of gray.

The air here is chalky surrounded with mist.

"What a stupid idea to come here by myself!" I muttered loudly.

"I'm glad you came Isabella Swan." A voice deep and enchanting sounded from behind—a voice I heard over the phone at home.

Edwards POV 

I sat on the couch, thinking of a solution to the Jewstons sisters. But what I cared most is for my Bella. Better check on her for safety assurance.

I hit Bella's number.

Rang once, twice, triple.

No one answered the call. _She should be at home. Why do she always made me anxious about her!_

Before I could rush to my car, Alice approached me, with a sad look on it.

"Tell me is isn't about Bella."

Alice studied the floor, "I'm afraid so."

_God! She is always a magnet to troubles. Tell me, nothing's wrong with her. Please._

I shook Alice's shoulders, "Where is she? What have you saw?" I demanded, barely able to control my fear and anger.

I studied her mind, visions of Bella appeared, she was at the cemetery, conscious and she was talking to someone—someone that is really familiar. Then, the visions ended.

"That's all Edward, is she in danger or not?" She looked worried.

I grabbed her hand and hurried to my Volvo.

I drove at vampire speed. Thoughts began to fill my mind. Why did she go there for? Too many questions forming. Fear and anger began to grip me. I smacked the steering wheel in frustration.

"Edward, you got to calm down, maybe she went there to visit an old friend?" Alice broke the silence between us.

"You don't know how important she is to me! Every place that she steps may cause her danger!" I blurted out.

"Turn right, my instinct says so." She instructed.

"I can smell her scent Alice." I snapped.

I gave a quick and fast parking.

The air around was damp and murky. A very unpleasant feeling washed me through. I look over to Alice, she wasn't pleased at the place too. _Did Bella lost her mind? Did she know that this place is a cemetery?_

I motioned Alice to come over to the gates leading to the cemetery.

**Bella's POV**

I whirled around, there was no sign of a person here. The dark clouds covered the place, making the whole cemetery appear dark. I couldn't see—all I saw was darkness surrounding me.

I was so scared I felt my knees trembling.

"W-who are you? I cannot see you." I finally found my voice.

"Who am I is not important! And I am sure you remembered about your old friend Ms. Swan!"

He really got me impatient. All my fears were replaced by anger.

"I don't care, now tell me who the heck are you?" I demanded.

"It is not for you to know who am I Isabella."

The dark clouds had carried the rain away as it faded far above.

I ran out of the shelter heading to the tombs. I kept running—running and running. I could feel my legs go numb and my heart beginning to ache. The pain was excruciating but not from my heart—it was from my neck—the love bite.

I needed air, I can't go on. Part of me wanted to glance back but I am afraid—afraid that he is still chasing me.

My body collapsed as I tripped over a stone and landed on somebody's grave.

There were leafs and roots scattered all over. I wiped my tears away from my eyes and gave a quick glance behind.

No one. He isn't after me.

My whole body was drenched with water.

"Great!" I murmured.

Then, it was then I look up at the tomb, there was a name carved on the tomb. It took a while for the name to register in my brain.

It was stated—

Marissa Chloe Mitch

My mind flashed back to the tragic incident that made me felt guilty for my whole life.

I still remembered the last word spoken from my best friend.

It will forever remain as a reminder of my friend's death.

Tears welled up in my eyes. Then, I notice Edward and Alice running towards me.

In just a second, they were by my side.

Edward look hurt and worried. "Bella! Are you okay? Alice got a vision of you. What are you actually doing here?"

"Nothing Edward, I just came to visit my old friend here." I wiped off my tears and tried to smile.

Edward glanced around as though trying to look if there was any other creature here.

"Gosh Bella! We we're so worried about you. What happen?" Alice finally found her voice.

"Let's go home, I'm tired." I avoided her question.

Confusion displayed on their pale faces. Edward just nodded and led me to his car.

I gave Alice my car keys and hopped in to his Volvo.

"Bella." Edward broke the awkward silence wrapped around us.

I knew exactly what he wanted to ask.

"Believe me Edward, it's just I missed my friend. That's all." I assured him, looking out the window. The weather is gloomy it really did matched my mood now.

The car suddenly jerked to a stop. I look out, my house is on clear view.

"I'll come over tonight. I've got some things to settle right now." Edward leaned in and gave me a sweet kiss.

"Thanks Edward, for everything." I jumped out of the car and wave goodbye at him.

He pressed the oil and sped out from my driveway leaving dust lingered at the air.

I watched as his Volvo completely disappeared from my sight.

I pace to my front door completely unaware of a figure standing infront of me. My visions are blurred from the thick fog, I rubbed my eyes. Who is he? Seems familiar to me. My eyes lit with alarm, standing before me was Fredrick.

"Hi Bella." His enchanting voice dazzled me. I tossed my hair behind my ear as the wind blew through strongly trying hard to mess up my hair.

"Come in and talk, the weather is so not good." I gestured him to sit at the couch.

He nodded and glanced around my house.

"So, what brings you here?" I asked bluntly.

"I knew something that you do not know. You saw Marissa's tomb didn't you?" He asked quietly.

I lifted my eyebrow in surprise. Too many questions were now filtered in to my mind. _How did he know about Marissa? Is he the one that rang me this afternoon? _

"Y-you met Marissa before?" My voice was shaky in fear and utter surprise.

"I knew her long ago, even longer than you."

I leaned back, trying to inhale some oxygen into my lungs. I motioned him to continue, maybe he can help me to find out the truth about that night.

He tore his gaze at the kitchen and turned to me, resting his elbow at the back of the couch.

"She was my sister—real sister." He looked at me before he continue. My mind was spinning now, so unexpected. "And I knew everything about you Isabella Swan. However, I am still clueless about what happened that night. She whispered the last sentence—Diamond apple, it's looks are innocent but covered with red blood, you were there too Bella, you heard what she said." Fredrick's eyes piercing into mine. He looked at me in a way that I was familiar of. His eyes—the same pair of piercing eyes I saw once, at the cemetery.

"Who are you actually?" The question slipped out of my mouth accidentally.

He looked up, our eyes met. His steady gold-eyed gaze was so full of desire and unabashed attraction. Suddenly he wrapped me in a cold embrace.

"Some things is better for you not to know." He whispered in my ear.

I pulled away from him, feeling guilty that I allowed him to hug me.

"What do you mean?" I asked firmly, looking into his magnetic eyes.

"You eager to know? Then follow me." He grabbed my hands and pulled me out to his car.

He drove fast but not as fast as Edward though. I cringed back to my seat.

"Where are we going?" I cracked out. He looked at me and grin. _What's in this guy's head?_

"The traffic's light, we'll reach there in no time." He avoided the subject.

"Fredrick, where exactly are we going?" I persisted, a steely look in my eyes. I closed my eyes as I began to relax.

His gaze still fixed on the road, "To the club."

My eyes snapped open. "For what?"

"Revenge."

A chill ran through me as he mentioned the word 'revenge'. My mind racing feverishly, _what is he going to do to me? I need to call Edward! I need to get out of here._ I tried to opened the door but the door's locked—too late.

**

* * *

Chapter 2 done, REVIEWS. Sorry for update took so long but I have a good reason for not updating. Anyway, I'll update the next as soon as possible.**


	4. Confusion in Club

**Authors Note: Speechless**

**Disclaimer: Nope..I do not own Twilight**

* * *

I glanced at my clock, which stated 9.00 pm. _This couldn't be, Charlie would be at home by now and Edward…Oh god, what will he think?_

I watched the view outside all in a blur, he was driving too fast for me to recognize where he's taking me.

The car jerked to a stop making my body slumped forward

"Where are we?" I finally found my voice as we walk up to the entrance of the club.

The place—a typical one, with radio blasting the music in a high volume and the girls here are wild. Everybody here is dancing like crazy—who lost their mind, some were doing the stripping show. _I would never do that!_

Fredrick seemed to ignore my question—he ignored most of my questions all the time that makes me more frustrated not knowing the answer.

The waitress came by and handed us both a glass of wine. "I don't drink alcohol." I stated.

Fredrick took my glass away and replaced it with an orange juice poured into a strawberry milk shake. _Totally disgusting_!

"Wait here, I have a few things to cover." He stood up and paid for the drinks.

I simply gave a nod and continue drinking the milkshake.

It tasted sour and sweet both at a time.

A shadow blocked my view, I looked up just to find two mortals standing at the side of me—both male.

"What do you want?" I demanded without giving a second thought of my behavior.

The black haired guy took a step first, he held out his hand and touched my silky brown hair.

"I want you." He leaned in, whispering pervert words to my ear.

I almost vomited at his words, too gross for me to handle it. _Oh Edward, where are you? I needed to get away from this freaky club. I hate it here! I hate Fredrick for bringing me here!_

Suddenly, I had an awful taste in my mouth and my stomach felt strange, I was going to throw out! Instinctively, I shove them off and ran to the restroom. I threw everything out from my stomach, maybe it was just the stupid drink Fredrick gave me that made my stomach couldn't digest properly.

I gave a deep breath and walked out heading to my seat, hoping that the two jerks are gone by now.

To my dismay, they are still there, smiling at me as I took my sit.

"Well, what should we do now babe?" The guy started, staring at me with lustful looks.

"I would really appreciate it if you would leave me alone!" I shouted at him, feeling my anger began to burst.

I took a glass of water and sipped it, trying to cool my anger down.

Then, I heard the two jerks chuckle silently and plastered an evil grin at me.

"What are you too chuckling about?" I demanded, trying to get back on business.

I stood up, trying to find the exit. But, my visions blurred and I could feel the whole world spinning beneath me. I couldn't take it—an overwhelming wave of nausea and weakness hit me as my mind went insane.

**Fredrick's POV**

"What did your descendants do to her?" I demanded, looking at Bella as she dance wildly and made the sexy shake of her butt.

I gave a furious look at him, demanding for an answer. "We drug her, its just ecstasy, it'll fade soon."

I couldn't control my anger anymore, I gave a punch across his face, I broked his nose I guess, but that guy clearly deserved it. I averted my gaze to Bella, she's doing the sexy dance, I couldn't deny that she was drop dead gorgeous doing that dance but part of me wanted to grab her and leave.

She now became the spotlight to the audience. I caught a guy she's dancing with kissing her neck and his hand searching for her hips, harassing her as he touch every part of her body including her butt. I felt my nerve began to temple as I watched this humiliating scene, I couldn't sit back and watch anymore.

"Bella! Do you know what are you doing?" I grabbed her arms away from the guy.

"What you want? I'm enjoying with Edward!" She shoved me away and place her hands over his neck.

**Edward's POV**

I sneaked up into her room, trying to tackle her, I love to hear her heart jump. It's been a long day today since I've seen her. How could I live without my Bella, without hearing her heart beating, feeling her warmth and hearing her voice. Gosh! She really made me crazy over her. It's not even one day and I'm completely missing her already.

I heard noises beneath the stairs, it must be Charlie. But where is Bella? She should be at home right now. I felt fear surging back to me as I realized she isn't here and Alice is calling for me in her mind.

I drove my Volvo to my meadow in a matter of minutes, every second passing by made me even more anxious over my Bella. Too many questions in my head and the only answer is through—Alice.

"Alice, I heard you calling me. Is there anything wrong with Bella?" I tried to sound calm for I really hate to frighten Alice.

"Yes, its about Bella! She…she's in a club." Her voice cracked at the last word.

Club? What was she doing there in a time like this?

"What was she doing there?" I questioned her, my voice was rather fear then surprised.

"Get there first. It's the First Club." Alice getting impatient.

The traffic was light so we got there beyond belief. I drove extra faster than usual tonight.

The First Club signboard glittering in darkness. Without wasting a second, we bolted in to the club, scanning for Bella.

_God, this guy is cute, is he taken? _I glared at a girl in a sexy outfit, which makes her look more like a prostitute in those bra and mini skirt. What a cheap girl.

A girl dancing in the middle of the stage caught my attention, she was doing that sexy dance and that guy was kissing her neck. I moved closer to her direction, not to watch that sexy dance but to see if Bella was there.

That girl somehow looks familiar, her brown hair and those scent was clearly—Bella.

I could feel anger flared up in me as her partner touch her body. Part of me wanted to pull Bella out but the other wanted to shred him to pieces. I could you know, just one second I could draw his attention out and shred him to pieces for I do not want to turn him to a vampire—his dirty blood doesn't worth a try.

It truly did hurt me a lot seeing Bella kissing other guy and being touched. Just as I made a move, Fredrick approached her and grabbed her hand away from that jerk. What was he doing there? Is he the one who planned all these? I wanted to go up there and hit him but Alice held me back. "Can't you see what is she doing?" I yelled at her, completely losing my anger.

"Edward, just be patient. If we want to find out who is this Fredrick, we must wait and see." Her sweet voice did not calm me at all. How could she do this! I know finding out who is Fredrick is important but Bella is far more important then that nasty jerk.

"Bella! We need to go now! That guy gave you drugs! You are totally out of your mind!" Fredrick yelled loud enough for her to hear, despite the high volume of the music blasting.

"Get out Fredrick!" Bella pushed him off her. I felt a tiny joy as I heard Fredrick said she was being drug, at least she is out of her mind—not conscious. _No! She just wanted find an excuse to get away from you!_ The monster in me yelled.

"Alice, this is enough!" I tried to release the force applied to hold me back.

She finally released me and gave me a nod. I walked nearer to Bella and Fredrick, not knowing if I would hug her or slap her.

Bella finally given up on the early guy and concentrated on Fredrick. She gave him seductive smile and leaned forward, their eyes met. I really hated to watch Bella flirting with other guy, I wanted to grab her off and punch him hard enough for his jaw to be broken. I growled silently.

"Edward?" Alice snapped me out of my thoughts.

Bella's movement caught my attention, she leaned closer to Fredrick and whispered. I could barely hear what were they whispering about because of the music blasting.

"I am not always a normal human." Was her last word I could hear.

What did she meant by that? I mean of course she's not a normal human—dating a vampire isn't normal. And be able to smell blood too isn't normal.

Fredrick looked surprised and taken back, he nodded and leaned in closer. I couldn't be patient anymore, I definitely won't sit back and watch them embracing themselves.

I stood up from the table, ready to swing my fist on Fredrick but a cold hand caught my arms. Fredrick and Bella looked shocked by my sudden appearance. I glanced back, knowing it was Alice. But this time, it isn't, she was the girl of my past, whom I once liked but never loved, I couldn't find my voice, I do not what to say. She released her grip and began to pace away.

"Marissa." My voice appeared to be a whisper, but I knew she could hear me.

She did not look back. Instead, she continued to walk in authority. Alice came standing beside me in just a second. I couldn't believe my eyes, I thought I would I never see her again.

"Marissa Chloe Mitch!" I yelled over to her, a steely look in my face. Bella gave the most shocking expression when I called her name but Fredrick remained silent and calm.

She had stop walking. She heard me calling, but what am I going to say after all these years?

"What is all these Edward?" Alice broke the silence between us.

Marissa turned around and walked towards us. Her expression was totally blank, I tried to read her mind but she blocked it.

Suddenly, Fredrick grabbed Bella and rushed her out from the club.

"PUT HER DOWN." My voice rose to a thundering roar. Fredrick hesitated for a moment but then put her down. "She cannot see Marissa."

What does he know about her? He barely even know Marissa, even Bella too.

"What is that you want Mr. Edward Anthony Mason Cullen?" Marissa looked at me intently, scrutinizing me.

"Truth." I breathed.

"You have no rights to ask me that." She crossed her arms across her chest.

"Who is this?" Alice voiced out.

Marissa glance over to her, "I am Edward's long lost love and a sister of Fredrick."

Alice looked shock for the news. "But Fredrick's name is Dent."

"Miss Cullen, I am Fredrick Dent Mitch, supposedly Bella's actual fate." He interrupted.

What! He is Marissa's brother? But she did not mention anything about having a little brother before. But the most important question is—what does he mean he is Bella's fate, of course Bella is my girlfriend and she belongs to me, not him.

"My dear Edward, you have to accept fate. We belong together." Marissa added.

I am tired, I can't stand it anymore. I took Bella's hand and led her to my car.

She seemed confused over the conversation—half unconscious. Alice came running towards us. I glanced back, neither Fredrick nor Marissa had followed us.

"Edward, what is going on? Who is that girl from your past and who is that Fredrick from the future?" Alice demanded once we were in the car.

"We'll talk this later Alice. I'm really confused and tired." My thoughts still fixated towards Marissa and Fredrick.

If he is related to her, then who is the Jewston sisters?

* * *

**Disclaimer: Here ya go…I need reviews kay! Please post in your reviews. And this is just the beginning of the story.**


End file.
